It is sometimes desirable to provide a door having a curved upper edge or ‘arched top’. The production of arched top, solid wood doors traditionally involved a series of cuts made by successive separate cutting operations in order to achieve the completed arch design. Such cutting operations are relatively time consuming and labor intensive. As such, manufacturing costs are relatively high.
Solid wood doors are relatively expensive compared to hollow core doors. As known in the art, a hollow core door includes first and second door facings secured to opposite sides of a frame. The door may also include a core. It would be desirable to provide a hollow core door having an arched top.
Various systems for cutting circular or elliptical arcs in a wood block have been developed. However, such conventional systems are designed for forming arches in relatively small components such as curved trim molding. As such, they fail to provide an efficient and consistent system for cutting relatively large components such as door facings. The edges of door facings are often irregular and must be trimmed to size. As such, it would be difficult or cost prohibitive to use conventional cutting systems for forming arches in door facings.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for forming an arched top door facing that solves some or all of the above-noted problems.